


Marry me?

by XMRomalia



Category: Persona 3, Persona Series
Genre: Comfort, Dorks in Love, F/M, Fluff, Idiots in Love, Junpei Proposes, Marriage Proposal, Русский | Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:00:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 897
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26328295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XMRomalia/pseuds/XMRomalia
Summary: Джунпей собирает мужество в кулак и делает Чидори предложение.
Relationships: Iori Junpei/Yoshino Chidori
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	Marry me?

Когда Джунпей пришел домой с очередной подработки, у него сердце билось в глотке. Возможно, дело в том, что он со станции бежал, как умалишенный придурок; может потому, что устал еще днем, оббегая магазины. 

Но нет. Скорее всего это было мелочью.   
А вот бархатная коробочка, лежащая у него в кармане - нет. 

Кольцо обошлось дорого, на самом деле, но заходя в их с Чидори дом Джунпей не сожалел и капли. В конце-концов, он прекрасно мог прожить без новой биты, телефона или прочих дорогих вещичек. Вот легко, как пить дать, а без Чидори - нет. 

Ей стало лучше в последнее время, к счастью; если поначалу она была слаба и бледна, точно мотылек, и порой проводила недели в кровати, болея или изнемогая, то сейчас она выглядела даже здоровее, чем в день, когда Джунпей её встретил. Румянец налил её щеки, её кожу; она будто не выздоровела, но стала... живой. По-настоящему, впервые. 

С этими мыслями Джунпей пошел внутрь квартиры, ища возлюбленную. В доме пахло едой, цветами и разведенными с какой-то дрянью красками. 

Этот запах в последние годы стал Джунпею самым родным на белом свете. 

Он нашел Чидори в её студии - широкой светлой комнате с окнами в пол, с кучей мольбертов и красок. Она сидела за широким мольбертом спиной к двери, с наушниками в ушах - явно не слышала, как тот пришел домой. Её волосы стянуты в низкий хвост, а на теле вместо привычных готичных нарядов была старая футболка и брюки Джунпея, и это укололо его в сердце острее, чем он того ожидал. 

Разумеется, она это делает, чтобы красками не заляпать одежду - но сердце пропускало удар все равно. 

Чидори. Красивая, умная - и рисующая со всей возможной страстью. Он пообещал себе, что когда дело закончится - когда новый не-Тартар исчезнет, когда он вернется домой, то перестанет откладывать вещи на потом. На день, когда они сьедут в квартиру, выделенную им самой Мицуру - с грустной улыбкой и словами, что это «меньшее, что она может сделать, возмещая ужас, пережитый Чидори». На день, когда команда выиграет кубок. На еще что-то. 

Вот перестанет, совсем; возьмет Чидори за руку, наденет кольцо, задаст самый важный вопрос - но сейчас чуть дрогнул. 

Что, если она откажется? 

Ладони сжались в кулаки, и он смотрел в спину рисующей Чидори, не смея не то, что шага сделать - выдохнуть лишний раз. Но прошла секунда, две - и он вспомнил юношу с иссиня-черными волосами, вес его руки на своем плече. Легкий нажим, спокойный кивок - «борись, Джунпей», говорил он. «Не сдавайся».

Тогда все было в полной заднице, и он не сдался. Но сейчас, когда все так прекрасно, он даст заднюю? Примет поражение? 

На губах Иори расцвела улыбка. 

Не бойся, дружище, подумалось ему. Я не сдамся...

\- Хэй, - послышался женский голос, и Джунпей вынырнул из мыслей, моргнув пару раз растерянно. На проверку оказалось, что Чидори отвлеклась от работы, повернувшись к нему; вытащила наушники из ушей - и глядела, остро и колко, как всегда. Правда, во взгляде было больше недоумение, чем чего-либо, - что ты там делаешь? 

Я? Пугаюсь до смерти, Чидори, хотелось ему ответить шутливо. Но вместо этого он подошел ровным шагом, сглатывая. Глядел ей в глаза - и просто улыбнулся: 

\- Ничего такого. Я в порядке, не волнуйся. 

\- Эм... Ты уверен, что в порядке? - Она вскинула бровь, оставаясь подозрительной даже спустя годы. - Ты выглядишь так, будто твои парни кубок Японии взяли, не меньше. 

О, это им еще предстоит, Чидори, подумалось ему нежно. Но вместо ответа он просто стал на колено, доставая коробочку - думая, что была не была. Шанса с Никс у них тоже не было, но выкарабкались же как-то? 

\- Чидори, - выдохнул он, и в глотке тут же пересохло. Нет, не сдавайся, Джунпей. Он смотрит, - ты станешь моей женой? 

В её взгляде на секунду мигнуло недоумение, затем неверие, шок. Губы слегка приоткрылись, и ладонь легла на грудь - так, будто она не до конца понимала, что услышала. Джунпей даже хотел повторить вопрос, но Чидори чуть нахмурилась, взяв коробочку с рук Иори, разглядывая кольцо пристально и почти удивленно. Неужели не понравилась резьба, или форма? Паника царапала душу Джунпея острыми когтями, но он оставался непреклонным. Нет, или пан, или пропал. Заднюю он не даст. 

\- Серебрянное. - Вдруг произнесла она, чуть вскидывая брови. Ах. Вот оно что. - Мне казалось, обычно дарят золотые. 

\- Верно, - Джунпей кивнул, и улыбка на губах появилась сама собой, - но ты всегда носишь белое. Вот я и подумал, что серебряное подойдет тебе больше. 

Если он думал, что взгляд Чидори не наполнится большим удивлением, то ошибался. Девушка сглотнула, вновь глядя в коробочку нерешительно, а за тем выдохнула, тихо посмеявшись. Добрым, не злым смешком. 

\- Ты такой дурак, Джунпей. 

В её голосе была нежность, и достав кольцо, она быстро надела его. К счастью, подошло идеально - Джунпей мысленно отметил, что хорошо измерил ей палец, пока та спала, что было совсем не просто, и он дергался каждый раз, когда девушка выдыхала громко сквозь сон... но вдруг Чидори протянула ему ладонь, и Иори растерянно посмотрел на неё, чуть испачканную в красках. 

\- Чего ждешь? - Спросила она, чуть щурясь, - свою давай. 

Джунпей растерянно кивнул, вложив свою мозолистую, потертую руку в её ладонь... И с удивлением увидел, как Чидори достала кисть. Одну из тех, которой рисовала буквально несколько минут назад. 

С уверенным и сосредоточенным лицом, она обмакнула кончик кисти в белую краску, а за тем - даже прикусив кончик языка - провела линию на безымянном пальце Джунпея. 

Линию, похожую на кольцо. 

\- Вот так, - улыбнулась она, невозможно гордая собой, - эти краски отвратительно смываются. Просто так, к слову. 

И глядя на его руку нежно, Чидори с улыбкой притянула Джунпея к себе, целуя в нос. Коротко, но тепло - так, как умела: 

\- И да, дурак. Я согласна.


End file.
